Phoenix
by Anna ate my choclate
Summary: Anna has always put up walls around herself to keep her terrible secret hidden.But when a pair of icy blue eyes look her way,Anna's walls threaten to come down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anna

I was woken this morning by Gerda's cheery voice shouting "First day of school." Let's get something clear. I don't hate schools but when you keep going to the same grade for like thousands of years, it does get kinda boring.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm not vampire. I just have some weird magical powers and those stop me from ageing. I can control fire but it's not so cool. Like, in the field I have to really concentrate to not turn the field into a desert and let me tell you, it's not easy with the coach constantly shouting in your ear to kick the ball.

But I am so glad that I don't have to hide my powers from Kai and Gerda. They are basically my helpers. My power keeps them alive too because otherwise some really odd questions could be asked about a sixteen year old living alone.

My powers started around the time I was born. I was born into a royal family in medieval era. My father was the king of a small kingdom in present day Norway. It was called Arendelle. I remember when I was six I melted the ice statues in the garden but I was never considered a threat by anyone. When I was around twelve, my powers started to mature and its consequences were very serious. A clumsy kid with fatal powers, not a good combination.

That's when my father started getting paranoid. He arranged my marriage to this guy I had never met before. Prince Hans of southern Isles. That's when father took the first step to self-destruction. Long story short, my kingdom burned down and my mom and dad were killed and I escaped along with my guardians Kai and Gerda and have been living like fugitives, keeping a low profile and changing schools every year.

Okay, that's me. Now to the present. I change into my comfortable jeans and tee shirt, pull my red hair into a low pony and shouldering my bag, I go downstairs.

As usual Kai is busy reading the paper, while tying his tie. As I slid into my seat a steaming bowl of porridge is put before me (Gerda is fascinated by English breakfast.). I eat quickly and planting a quick kiss on Kai's head, head outside. After a while Gerda comes outside and starts the car. The journey is silent. Very silent. As soon as I reach my new school, I jump out and wait for Gerda to give her usual speech about not burning down any labs this time (Long Story.) As soon as she finishes, she gives me a quick hug and I wave goodbye as she drives away.

I look at the grey building, 'Corona High' written on the top. I sigh and pulling my baseball cap low over my eyes, head inside.

'Corona High here I come.'

**Hi guys another new story here. If you haven't read my first fanfic 'Change' plz do so. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna

As soon as I enter the bloody school, I see this huge oaf beating up a small boy. Without thinking, I just push the blonde oaf away from the boy. I think the push was really strong because he staggers back. He looks at me and balling his hands starts to punch me. I easily manage to duck every one of them. I have fought against a legion of soldiers singlehandedly. The oaf is nothing compared to that.

I punch him hard on his jaw causing him to stop. Just then this guy Hercules I think, interrupts the fight and takes us to the principal. The principal makes us sit separately on the couch. He gives some kind speech which I totally tune out.

"Miss Anna, I agree that bullying should not be tolerated but please inform it to a teacher. Don't take matters in your own hands. This is a warning." He sends me out. I make my way to my first class which is English.

I slip into my seat just as the teacher comes in. He introduces me to the class and all that shit. Just as I'm about to sit down, I see this girl. Platinum blonde hair like white chocolate, pale skin and when she looks up at me icy blue eyes and plump lips which she bites nervously when she sees me staring. To amend my mistake, I give her a quick smile and sit down, a blush coming over my face.

Yeah, I'm gay. Had almost a century to figure that out. Came out to Kai and Gerda in the early 70's.

I spend my class just staring at that girl. The way she scrunches up her nose when she can't figure something out. She behaved like she was a royal. All polite and distant. The way she raises her eyebrows if someone gives a wrong answer and the way she would turn her face whenever I was caught staring.

I wait for the bell to ring and when it does she is almost the first one to leave the class. I lose her in the crowd and bump against a blonde.

She turns around and smiles at me. "Rapunzel but you can call me Punzie." She offers me her hand. I take it. "Anna but you can call me Anna." She chuckles. "Saw you staring at Elsa. Totally got the hots for her haven't you?" I say nothing. She takes my hand. "Come on, I won't spill on you. What's your next class?" I scan my schedule. "Art." I answer. "Sweet! Me too. Come on let's go." I follow her into my next class.

I sit beside her. By lunch time I know all about how she got kidnapped and living with some strange lady but how this guy saved her and she was reunited with her parents. I like to think that we kind of became friends.

At lunch, I sit with her and the small boy whom I had saved this morning comes to my table. "HI, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He says and hugs me. "Thank you from saving me from Kristoff today. I owe you one."

"Aw! It's okay." I have to say that Olaf is cute in a toddler sense.

Just then Elsa walks in, reading a book. She sits at an empty table and starts to eat her sandwich and I completely tune out of the conversation between Rapunzel and Olaf. I just stare at Elsa.

She catches me looking at her and blushes. I feel my cheeks going red.

I can't believe it. I'm totally whipped, guys .Totally whipped for the first time in forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry for such a delay but I was suffering from a serious stage of writer's block so thanks for waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Disney. **

Chapter 3

Elsa

The first thing that pops into my mind is who is that girl? I can see her gaze burning into me and I somehow feel kind of naked. I am Elsa the Ice Queen. I shouldn't feel this way. If I had ice powers I swear, the room would have been frozen by now. I can't even concentrate on my book. Yeah! I am a nerd and I'm proud of it. It's the one thing that keeps people away from me. That and my attitude. Well, most people except Belle. I can't keep her away and by now she has kind of grown on me.

"Wow someone's has a crush." Remarked Belle dropping into the seat next to mine.

"I don't have a crush."

Belle looked at me "Yeah, Right."

I blush. Curse my pale complexion. I try to concentrate on my book and notice Belle staring at me.

"Stop it!" I say slamming my book shut.

"Go talk to her." She says

"I don't even know her."

"But you're whipped."

I say nothing but she shakes her head knowingly.

"Well, you have to come to Adams party this evening." She adds standing up.

"Who is Adam?"

"Come on Elsa, He's my _boyfriend_." She emphasises on boyfriend.

"Sure I'll come."

"Thanks Elsa. Catch you later."

XYZ

As soon as I get home, I change into a short blue dress with white snowflakes on it. I quickly tie my hair up in high bun and strapping on my blue flats, I make my way down to the kitchen. I gulp down some orange juice, scribble a note for Mom about my whereabouts and make my way outside.

As usual Belle is waiting for me outside. I quickly make my way into her car. She had managed to get a ride from her brother.

"Come on Elsa, we are going to be late."She scolds me.

"Start the car Gustav."She orders her brother.

The house is vibrating with loud music and the stink of sweat and alcohol is so strong, my eyes immediately start to water. I enter with a grimace wishing that I could have stayed home but I had already refused a lot of Belle's parties. I make my way between the sweaty teenagers into the living room. Loud music is playing and people are dancing. I make my way to a corner and stay there with a glass in my hand.

Just then I hear a voice and She stands next to me.

"Hi I'm Anna. She smiles.

"Elsa."I find myself replying.

"So... Elsa" she leans in closer in order to make herself heard over the loud music. I can almost smell her distinctive scent. A mix of summer and cloves. "You wanna dance? That weasel guy already asked me twice and it would seem rude to refuse every time."

I look over and see the guy staring at Anna.

Oh! You mean Duke. He's harmless but sure."

Anna smiles and takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I can't really describe the dance other than it was magical. Anna danced with a grace yet she was slightly clumsy and I had to make sure that she wouldn't fall. After a while, I leave the dance floor, panting hard. Anna leaves with me but she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"How bout we ditch the party and go someplace else?" she asks

I nod and we make our way out. We both make our way to the park and we sit on a cold seat. I start to shiver because after all I'm not an Ice Queen. Anna notices this almost immediately and takes my frozen hands into her warm ones. I instinctually burrow into her warm body and she wraps an arm around me.

Suddenly I sit up and ask "Why me? You had both boys and girls asking you to dance. Why did you ask me?"

Anna sighs "I 'm not interested in boys. And I have met many girls over the years, Elsa. Many girls but no one is like you."

She looks directly at me. "You attracted me without doing anything."

We both lean in and the instant our lips met, I swear sparks flew.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys sorry for being so late but I was in Sri Lanka for my winter breaks. It was really hot! But I didn't forget you guys. The next chapter is already in the works. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Disney. **

Chapter 4

Anna

The last few weeks have been amazing. Elsa is a really nice person. She is coming out of her cage. Besides she is a really good kisser. According to Rapunzel even talking to her was difficult but the fact that I had managed to kiss her made me some kind of legend in Corona High.

I attempt to sneak past Kai but as usual he catches me.

"Going somewhere, princess?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go the park and stop calling me princess!"

"You're going to the park too often these days. What's her name?"

"Whose name?" I try to act innocent.

"Princess…" He sighs.

"Fine! Her name is Elsa and I met her a few weeks ago." I give in.

I sigh, suddenly exhausted "You can't tell her about yourself Anna. You only have this year till we move again, maybe England again." He explains patiently.

"I know Kai but at least give me this year." I beg. Kai gives me a wan smile and nods.

I leave the house burdened with the prospect of not seeing Elsa next year.

As usual Elsa is sitting on the same seat, waiting for me. I sit next to her after pecking her on the lips

"You okay? You look kind of pale." She asks, worried.

"Yeah sure. Its nothing, really." I shrug it off. I can tell that she wanted to inquire more but thankfully she didn't.

"So…" she starts "I know this guy whom I met on Facebook. He's coming here tomorrow.

I raise an eyebrow "Should I be jealous?"

She blushes "Of course not. He's just a friend and he wants to meet my amazing girlfriend."

I blush a scarlet red. She laughs and kisses me on the cheek. "Belle and Rapunzel are coming too."

"Okay then." I stand up. "Can I escort you to a restaurant, my lady?" I bow, trying to remember how the lords behaved in Arrendelle.

"Of course, my kind sir." She curtsies and we walk arm in arm to the nearest café.

XYZ

I look at my watch.4:29 p.m. Shit! I was already late. Elsa would be furious. I was supposed to meet the mystery guy at Starbucks at 4:25 but I fell asleep. I quickly change into jeans and tee-shirt and tie my hair into a low ponytail. Grabbing my hoodie, I tumble down the stairs and quickly wear my loafers and rush out.

I make it at 4:45 and stand outside panting and gasping. Man! I _was_ really out of practice. I smoothen my hair and walk , Rapunzel and Belle were sitting there talking to the mystery guy whose face was in the shadow. Belle sees me and waves me over.

"Sorry guys I'm late. I was…" I trail off. I catch a glimpse of the mystery guy and it all comes back.I freeze up. My legs seems to have a mind of its own. I stumble out of the café.

Oh God! It can't be but it was. Hans! Hans was back! The same auburn hair and emerald green eyes and the permanent worried look on his face.

Oh God, this can't be good.

**A/N what do you think will happen now that Hans is here? Let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys the next chapter is here. This is just filler but an important one. Tell me what you think of this story. And thanks to AzblueHell for such an amazing comment. Glad you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Disney. Sucks to be me.**

Chapter 5

Elsa

Anna rushes out of the café as if a hundred dogs were after her. Hans Isles looks at her rather worried.

"That was Anna, right? Why did she rush out? I didn't think I was that ugly" He jokes

I look over at Rapunzel who seems to equally confused as to why Anna rushed out.

"I think I'm going to my flat right now. It was a really long flight." Says Hans. He could see that we were itching to go see Anna.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elsa." He puts a hundred dollar bill on the table and walks out.

The minute he walks out, we do too. If I knew Anna, she would be feeling confused and would be in that deserted garage we found a couple of weeks ago. I knew she wanted to be alone but I really wanted answers

"We make our way to the garage. As expected ,Anna is sitting inside, crouching beside a rusting car. She stands up the minute we enter.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks her voice hoarse and tear stains visible on her cheeks.

"Look Elsa, I 'm really sorry for walking out of the café like that." She apologizes but I wave it aside.

"Sorry will not do it, Anna. Why did you walk out? You wouldn't do that without a good reason. Why Anna?" I ask.

The look she gives me nearly breaks my heart, it was so painful. She was silently begging me to drop the subject but I ignore her and take a step forward. "Why Anna?"

Anna looks at me with a pained expression and shakes her head. "I can't tell you Elsa."

Looking at her face, I know I shouldn't push her but I do anyway, the ice queen taking over. "Tell me honestly, Anna. No secrets. Every time I ask you about your past, you shut up. I don't want a relationship with secrets, Anna."

"Enough Elsa, please." She begs and makes her way toward the door.

I scoff "Walk away, Anna. Walk away. Maybe this relationship was broken from the start."

"I said, ENOUGH!" she shouts and whirls around with her right hand in front of her and a four feet wall of blazing fire separating us from her.

I freeze in shock. Anna looks at her right hand with despair and then looks at me, fear flickering in her eyes. She sees the shock and confusion in my eyes and runs out. The minute she runs out, the fire vanishes leaving the garage unharmed with a strong smell of smoke.

She is long gone when I whisper her name "Anna."

**A/N: Oops! Anna's secret is revealed. What happens next? And who is this Hans?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm back. *swirls around in glee* Hope I did not keep you waiting too long and if I did then sorry. Actually I'm not. Happy Belated Republic Day to my fellow Indians. I wanted to post this yesterday but my dad dragged me out to a picnic which was boring to say the least. All I could think was, another day of writing wasted. **

**Anyways, to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Anna**

The second I lose control, I can see the fear, the shock and the disgust on my Lover's face. Not able to look at her scared eyes, I leave, a faint sob escaping my throat.

I wander around, not registering anything that was happening around me .I kept replaying her face, her panic stricken face when I Iost control of my powers in my mind. I was a monster in her eyes.

After much wandering around, I find myself at my house. I let myself in and slam the front door loudly, the sound echoing in the empty house. (Kai and Gerda had gone on another business trip.)I lean against the front door and my tears spill out and I cry in peace, cursing my foolishness.

Few hours later I sit up. Apparently I had cried myself to sleep and had slept on the carpeted floor. I stand and wipe my tears. Elsa was my love. I couldn't leave her. I had to go to beg her forgiveness, hoping she could forgive me.

I step out into the cool night and walk towards Elsa's house. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and a hushed voice. "It's her." Before I could register what was happening, there is a sharp pain in my head and I slump down, my vision blurred.

"Get her." I hear someone snarl and I see a blurred figure holding an object that vaguely resembled a baton. He brought the baton down and everything went black.

Pain. That's the first thought that comes to my mind. My head's still throbbing. Blinking back dark spots, I find myself in a small dimly lit room. I see myself sitting in a wooden chair, with my hand and legs tied to the chair.

Just then the door opens and a man enters. He approaches me and claps his hands in glee. "How the brave and mighty fallen."

I clench my teeth at the sight of the man before was Hans, his eyes wild with happiness.

"Fuck off Hans." I mutter.

He crouches next to me and shakes his head. "Is that the way to talk to a descendant of a prince?" "Yes." He nods when he sees my confusion. "I am not Hans of Southern Isles,your husband. He died at your hands. A death by fire. I am his descendant. His exact look alike and I will kill you as it was foretold in the prophecy."

My eyes turn one knew about the prophecy except my guardians and i.

It was foretold that a day would come when I would be forced to fight my own partner's bloodline. It would be against forces of evil and although the evil would be vanquished, I would be burnt out along with it.

The idea had seemed laughable during my early teens. I was confident that nothing would ever harm me. I was Ignis. Fire burned inside me. No weapons could kill me. How could I be burnt out if fire doesn't hurt me? There was also the fact that I did not have sex with my Husband. So there was no bloodline to continue. Little did I know that He had a bastard child.

The sound of stomping bought me back to the was look gleefully at me knowing that he had me. In my fury I struggle against the ropes and concentrate on burning the rope. Hans laughs at my piteous efforts and chuckles. "You have a better chance of dying than burning the rope, princess. Its glaciem rope. It can't be burned but I think you know that."

My heart sinks at these words. Glaciem rope was extremely rare and almost impossible to was a rope made of enchanted ice for Christ's sake.

Hans laughs even more and takes out a knife. Without any warning he stabs it in my belly and I scream. Breathing heavily, I look at the steady stream of blood which is staining my shirt. Hans laughs and leaves.

I breathe slowly and the blood stream gets thinner and thinner till it stops completely. Through the rip in my shirt, I can see the cut start to fade till it disappears completely. The pain lessens to a dull throb.

I repeat myself. No weapons can kill me but that doesn't mean that it can't cause me any pain. Just then another man enters holding a tray of food. He loosens the rope so that I can eat without getting too close to attack. I shove the thin runny stew into my mouth and nearly barf at the taste. The man stands by the door, his gun aimed at me. Probably the gun wouldn't kill me but it would certainly render me unconscious.

As soon as I finish the stew, the man tightens my ropes and walks out. Feeling a little sleepy, I fall asleep.

The sound of a door opening jerks me awake. Hans enters with another smirk on his ugly face. God how I wish I could wipe it out if only my powers would work. Scratch that, if only my hands were free.

"Enjoying yourself, princess?" he asks.

I scoff. "Hardly."

"Why don't you just kill me? Or are you too scared to do that?" I taunt him.

"Hardly.I just want to torture you first." He says and brings out a small dagger with a blue blade. I stop breathing. In front of me is the cursed Gelu Dagger. It is the only knife that can kill me. I had thought that it was destroyed during the time my kingdom burned down. I swear the room temperature went down a couple of degrees. Hans sees my shocked expression and nods.

" Yes, It is the same dagger. It's been in my family for thousands of years. Just waiting for me to kill you." He breathes.

He comes closer to me and I struggle against the ropes. I start shivering and he puts the tip of the ice cold dagger on my cheek. I scream louder than I ever screamed before. I start shivering like crazy and the pain. It was worse than I ever felt before. I scream and I scream till my voice gives out. The pain is so great that I black out.

**A/N: Poor Anna. Her past caught up with her .**


End file.
